


In Too Deep

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Liam falls in a hole again. Someone unexpected helps him out.





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mskristinamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/gifts).



> Prompted by the lovely Kristina <3
> 
> "Liam gets stuck in a hole and Garrett is the one that has to come find him."

He can’t believe this has happened  _again_. He’s literally never going to live it down. 

The first time, sure, technically Garrett was trying to murder him. Or maybe he was trying to murder Scott? The details are a bit fuzzy now, it’s kind of difficult to differentiate between all of the murder attempts on him and the pack nowadays. So many people have tried to kill them that the specifics have started blending together.

The second time, he and Stiles were following Theo, and he’s totally going to keep using ‘it was at night’ as his excuse until they both stop bringing it up.

This time, though… This time, it was all Liam.

He had been scouting the preserve for any threats or oddities -it's become his job now that Scott and the others have all left for college- and thought he caught an unusual scent. It took him a moment to place what he thought it was and he immediately knew it was ridiculous. His nose must have been deceiving him, there's no possible way that scent could still be here. Maybe it was just the memory associated with this particular part of the preserve that brought back the scent.

Either way, one second he's walking through the area where Garrett left him for dead, and the next second he's falling back into the hole where the aforementioned murder attempt took place.

Liam calls bullshit. He and the others filled in the hole after all the berzerker nonsense was over. Still, if his current predicament is anything to go by then it clearly didn't do a lot of good.

At least this time he hasn't been stabbed and poisoned. Even so, the hole's still as deep and the sides are still as smooth as they were the last time. He growls in frustration, punching a fist into the packed soil. All it achieves is a mini landslide of soil splattering against his face and into the water.

He unlocks his phone again; when he first fell in, he pulled it out of his pocket frantically to try and avoid it getting soaked and breaking. It did get wet, but thankfully it still works. Although a working phone isn't much help if it's not getting any signal.

It's not like there's even that many people he can call for help; Scott and the others are all away at college, Mason and Corey went on some couples camping trip out of state for the weekend, and Theo still refuses to buy a phone. All of this aside, he doesn't have even an inkling of how to explain _where_  in the preserve he is.

Then, miracle of miracles, just as he's about to lock his phone again, a single bar appears.

Eyes widening, he opens up his contacts list frantically, needing to call someone, _anyone_ , before he loses signal again.

As he swipes through his contacts list, he hesitates over the G's. Over Garrett's number. Despite the murder attempt and the fact that nobody's heard from him since he left Beacon Hills, Liam was never able to bring himself to delete Garrett's number.

Still, there must be a reason that he caught Garrett's scent after all this time. Figuring he has nothing to lose, he hits call.

The signal's truly terrible and he kind of thinks nothing's going to happen. But then, although the connection keeps breaking up, it starts to ring.

He can't believe the number's actually still in service. It rings, and rings, and rings, and Liam's ready to hang up. Then the call connects.

"--am?"

It's simultaneously the best and worst thing he's heard in a long time, dredging up all of the feelings and memories he thought he had buried. It's salvation and condemnation rolled into one. It's half of his name, coming straight from Garrett's lips.

"Are you in Beacon Hills?" he shouts into the phone. Static and silence. "Garrett, are you in Beacon Hills?" he tries again.

"Ca--ear you. Si--ly bad."

"I'll text you, hold on." Praying that he's making the right choice, Liam ends the call.

The single bar of signal is blessedly still there and he immediately fires off a message.

 

Liam: are you in beacon hills?

your hole smells like you

 

Garrett: ???

 

Okay... maybe he could have worded that better, but he's slightly panicking and overwhelmed.

 

Liam: ARE YOU IN BEACON HILLS

THE HOLE WHERE YOU TRIED TO KILL ME

I’M STUCK IN IT

 

It takes a few minutes for a reply to come and Liam's getting increasingly anxious.

 

Garrett: ?????? what the fuck liam

 

" _Fuck!_ " Liam screams, punching the wall again and dislodging some more soil. He doesn't understand what Garrett’s issue is, his question is perfectly clear.

And then he looks at his phone and sees exactly what the issue is. Not all of his texts have actually sent, so instead of a request for help, what Garrett actually received is,

“your hole smells like you

 I’M STUCK IN IT”

 

The possibility of hypothermia isn't an issue -thank you, werewolf healing- but Liam is cold and wet and very much misses dry land. He honestly doesn't know how he got out last time, but it just isn't happening. He doesn't have to worry about poison, at least, but he doesn't know how much longer he can keep paddling his feet, trying to stay above the water.

That's when he hears it.

The voice. _Garrett’s_  voice.

"Liam! Where are you!?"

His voice is quiet, distant. But he's here.

Liam still doesn't know if Garrett is friend or foe, but right now that's a chance he has to take. He musters his strength, takes a deep breath, and roars.

Birds scatter from the trees, momentarily darkening the skies as they disperse. The water ripples and the ground seems to shake as the animals in the preserve disperse. Quiet encompasses the area, the silence only broken by Liam's heavy breathing and his splashes in the water.

Frustration builds up in his chest, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He hasn't heard Garrett shout again and he's starting to wonder if he just imagined the entire thing.

Forcing himself to calm down, he focuses his hearing and listens. Still somewhat distant but getting closer by the second is the sound of feet pounding through the forest floor, leaves rustling and twigs snapping at they go. The footsteps couldn't be mistaken for anything other than human.

They get closer, and closer, and closer still, until they're upon him. A shadow appears over the hole and Liam stares up at his salvation or condemnation made flesh.

"Liam?" he asks reticently, face stricken with worry. Liam wants to wrinkle his nose at the scent despite the smile trying to force itself onto his face. Garrett may have been a master manipulator, but the chemosignals don't lie and his worry is one hundred per cent genuine. He's come to save Liam.

"We need to stop meeting this way," Liam smiles, forcing a weak laugh out of Garrett. "Mind helping me out?"

Garrett gets down onto his stomach, leaning over the hole and reaching down as far as he can. Liam reaches up to try and meet him, but there's still too much distance between them.

"If I fall in here..." Garrett mutters, shuffling even further over the edge, almost perilously close to going right over. "Come on, just a little more."

Liam scrunches his body, submerging up to his neck in the water, yelling as he jumps up as high as he can.

Their fingers clasp and Garrett wraps his other hand around Liam's, grunting as he precariously drags Liam out of the hole. Liam rolls onto his back and sighs, his chest calming as his body realises it's safe.

"You kept my number."

Liam looks over to Garrett; he's sitting down, watching Liam, a light blush dusting his face. He smells relieved, confused, happy.

"You kept mine too," Liam says, and Garrett's blush deepens.

Garrett shuffles over to him and starts tugging at his sweater. "What're you doing?" Liam asks, surprised.

"You need to get out of these wet clothes, come on." The sweater catches around his armpits, so Liam dutifully lifts his arms and Garrett pulls it off the rest of the way.

Liam pulls his t-shirt off of his own accord and suddenly finds Garrett's face even closer to his own. Those vibrant blue eyes are exactly how he remembers them. Still, that's the only thing that seems to be the same with this Garrett. He carries himself differently; more open, more exposed, not masking his emotions behind a facade.

"I think about it a lot, you know," Garrett says, closing his eyes and turning away. "What I did to you. I'm not that person anymore."

"I know," Liam replies, and he _does_  know; Garrett's more than capable of covering up his chemosignals despite being human, yet he's letting Liam read him like an open book. Liam's almost afraid to ask, but makes himself do it anyway. "Why did you come back?"

"I heard that you were in charge now that the others have left. I wanted to see you, to apologise properly. I figured that the less supernatural creatures there are around here, the less likely I am to be killed." His heartbeat is a bit fast, but it hasn't skipped. He's telling the truth.

"I forgave you a long time ago," Liam admits, Garrett whipping his head round to look at Liam.

"You did?" Garrett doesn't even attempt to mask the hope in his voice.

"Yeah," Liam nods, rubbing Garrett's arm comfortingly. It's a bit ridiculous considering Liam nearly died -again- but Garrett clearly needs it more than him. "I don't know how much you know, but so much has happened here since then that it just... it doesn't matter anymore. You're sorry, I forgive you, that's that."

Garrett leans in, lips ghosting against the side of Liam's mouth. "Thank you," he whispers.

Liam turns his head just enough for their lips to meet, kissing him softly at first, then more assuredly when neither of them pull away.

"I've wanted to do that for years," Liam admits.

"Me too." Garrett stands up, a bashful grin on his face as he holds a hand out for Liam to take.

Liam grabs hold of it, getting to his feet as Garrett pulls him up. "So what now?"

"Now," Garrett says, not letting go of Liam's hand as they walk through the preserve, "we get you a change of clothes, your jeans are still soaked. Then we go out for food, or we can order takeout, whatever works, and you can tell me how you ended up in that hole again."

"Asshole," Liam laughs, shoving him. "Only if you're paying."

Garrett grins, pearly whites close to blinding in the semi-dark. "Deal."


End file.
